The Right Look
by Athena's Marauder
Summary: Just a little fun between friends in a quiet engine room. Pre-Series.


Jayne clunked through the corridors of Serenity, a big gun slung over his shoulder, mostly wandering out of boredom. The captain had ordered him to stay on the ship, seeing as the last time he'd helped on a drop, he'd spilled more blood than should have been necessary. Maybe he was a mite trigger happy, but he didn't think that was any reason to ground him. He jumped down into the engine room, finding the bitty mechanic bent over her tool box. He leaned in the doorway for a moment, appreciating the view.

Kaylee came back up, wiping engine grease off her hands and face. He liked the way she looked with all the black smudges across her rosy cheeks. She jumped when she spotted him, her hand going over her chest. "_Yeh Su_, don't sneak up on people, Jayne."

"Apologies," Jayne said.

"What're you even doing down here?" Kaylee asked, tossing the dirty rag back into her tool box.

"Bored," Jayne said simply.

"So you need to come scare me?"

"Didn't mean to scare you, Kaylee girl," Jayne said, oddly sincere. He put the gun down by the door, knowing they made Kaylee a bit skittish.

"So why do you got a giant gun?" Kaylee asked.

"When don't I got a gun on me?"

Kaylee laughed slightly, shaking her head. "Fair enough, I suppose."

"What're you working on?" Jayne asked, leaning in to look at the frozen engine. He hadn't the slightest idea how any of it worked. It always amazed him that Kaylee could barely look into Serenity's engine and know what was going on with her. He could barely work the stove.

"You really must be bored," Kaylee said. "I'm just checking everything over. It's all as good as it's gonna get, except for that Gorram compression coil that Cap will never let me replace."

"Compression coils ain't that important," Jayne said. "Even I know that."

"They're not important 'til you ain't got a working one," Kaylee said. "It's gonna cause us some real big trouble one day."

"I'm sure you'll be able to fix it, _bao bei_," Jayne said.

"Let's hope, at least," Kaylee said, pulling her hair out from its ponytail and letting it fall down her shoulders.

"You gonna go play girly girl with Inara now?" Jayne asked.

"Nah, she's out with a client," Kaylee said, a wistful look in her eye. "So lucky."

"What? You thinkin' of leavin' us and going off to the Acadamy?" Jayne joked.

"Nah," Kaylee laughed. "I'm okay with being a grease monkey."

"A very pretty grease monkey," Jayne pointed out. Kaylee elbowed him playfully, giving him a shy smile.

"It would be nice, though, getting all that attention," She sighed. "And all that sex."

Jayne straightened up a little at her forward mention. He shook it off quickly, keeping his cool. "Hell, you can get that anyhow, Kaylee. Ain't no need to be a companion."

"Oh, sure," Kaylee said with an eye roll. "That's why I haven't gotten any dirty since that _lǎoshǔ de pìgu _back on Beaumonde that stole my unders to do God knows what with them." Jayne let out a booming laugh.

"That was near on six months ago," Jayne said.

"That's what I'm saying, too Gorram long," Kaylee said. "We can't all just stop off at a whorehouse."

"Well, yeah, you don't really need to," Jayne said.

"Trust me, Jayne, the need is plenty."

"Not what I meant," Jayne said. Kaylee looked up at him, confusion wrinkling her brow. He laughed again. "I meant, you're a pretty young thing, all you gotta do is look at a fella right and he'll be hoppin' in your bed quicker'n _biānfú chū dìyù_."

"Well, okay," Kaylee said, unzipping her coveralls and letting them fall to the floor, leaving her in her t-shirt and flowery unders. "Am I looking you right?"

Jayne's mouth hung open stupidly. He was no stranger to naked women, but a naked Kaylee was a completely different story. She was so young, and so sweet, and so pretty, and so right within his grasp, and so very off limits. "_Shàngdì de mǔqīn, zài shèngjīng lǐ de gèwèi shèng tú_, Kaylee, what are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?" Kaylee said, grabbing Jayne's large, rough hands in her much smaller ones and placing them on her hips.

"Mal'd have my dick in a jar if I touched ya," Jayne protested in a low voice, but he kept his hands where she had left them.

"I won't tell him if you don't," Kaylee said, pressing close to him, barely above a whisper.

"_Wǒ shì gè zhǒng xìngjiāo_," Jayne swore, turning away from Kaylee only to turn and slam the door shut.

He wasted no time picking up the tiny mechanic, taking her to the back of the engine room, pressing her against the metal wall. Kaylee wrapped her legs around his waist, her fingers grabbing at his short hair as he kissed her neck. She pulled her shirt off, throwing it to the ground before impatiently tearing off Jayne's. She smoothed her hand over his broad, hairy chest, moving to his back to hold tightly to him. Jayne moved her higher, moving his mouth over her breasts and catching a soft, sweet pink nub between his teeth, gently sucking and biting it.

Kaylee's breath became quicker. She grinded her hips against Jayne's lower stomach and he could feel just how much she wanted him through her thin underwear.

"_Wǒ tā mā de,_" Kaylee moaned, grabbing onto a ladder rung behind her and bucking against him.

"That's the plan," Jayne said into her neck.

He slid his hand down the outline of her body, dipping into her underwear. He felt a swell of pride when she gasped as his fingers entered her. He thrust them in and out, letting her ride them as he circled the bundle of nerves with his thumb. Kaylee's fingernails dug into his back as she got closer to the edge. Just as she was about to jump, Jayne pulled his hand away, earning him a disappointed "_umph_".

Jayne lowered her, pressing his hard on into her hot center. "Jayne," She begged, sending an electric shock through him. He unzipped his pants, pulling himself out. He moved Kaylee's underwear aside, not wanting to set her down for even a moment, pushing into her until they were pressed fully together. He moved roughly against her, thrusting in and out, hard and fast. Kaylee didn't seem to mind at all, encouraging him with breathy gasps of "_Gèng nán, gèng nán_". She was a mess of hot, wet need.

She squeezed her legs tightly around him as she came, crying out his name. Jayne was close to his end as well when he heard the engine room door open. He pulled out of her quickly, zipping up his fly. He was used to getting out in a hurry.

Kaylee stood, wobbly kneed, behind him and he tossed her up her shirt from the floor, stepping away from her.

"Christ, Jayne," Mal said as he came around to where they were, obviously not seeing Kaylee's face behind Jayne. "I leave you alone for not two hours, and you found yourself with your trousers down. How many times I gotta tell you not to bring your whores onto my ship?"

"Mal-," Jayne started, but with no real direction.

"My apologies, Miss," Mal said. "No disrespect to your profession."

"Cap'n," Kaylee said, poking her head out from behind Jayne, the entire situation feeling all too familiar. "I think you got the wrong idea."

"_Mǔqīn tā mā de shén zài dìyù_," Mal said, his ears burning red. He turned on Jayne, pointing an angry finger up at him. "I'm gonna space your giant ass."

"Cap," Kaylee started, but Mal shook his head.

"What in the entirety of Hell are you thinking?" Mal asked. "Have you gone completely moonbrained? He's twice your age."

"Awh, Hell, Cap'n, it ain't like we're in love or nothing," Kaylee said. "It was just a little fun."

"Bwah!" Mal yelled, shaking his head in disgust. "I can't hear that. Just…just go to your bunk." Kaylee looked taken aback by this, not moving from her spot behind Jayne. "I meant now," He said. "And get some pants on."

Kaylee grabbed up her coveralls, running out past Jayne and Mal. Mal pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger, like the whole thing was giving him a powerful headache.

"I know you're a real disgusting creature," Mal said. "But how did you talk Little Kaylee into this?"

"I didn't," Jayne said. "She just took her clothes off and-,"

"Stop!" Mal yelled, cutting him off. "Do not."

"Sorry, Mal," Jayne said, clearly not sorry.

"Now on, you treat her like she's your sister with leprosy, you got me?" Mal asked, not waiting for an answer. "Or I'll toss you so far out into the Black, you'll spot dinosaurs."

"Might be worth it," Jayne shrugged.

"I will pull my gun on you."


End file.
